


T3- Flutter

by thudworm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Flying, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thudworm/pseuds/thudworm
Summary: The first time Tony goes out flying for fun with Thor is a revelation.





	T3- Flutter

The first time Tony goes out flying for fun with Thor is a revelation. He’s only ever flown with Rhodey like this, just for fun, but it’s different with Thor.

The flutter of his cape is a reminder of just how amazing it is for a human to be up in the air, with next to nothing between him and the ground. Several years of piloting the Iron Man armour meant it became ordinary and he sometimes lost sight of the miracle it really was.

But this feeling must be like what astronauts feel, looking down on earth from space.


End file.
